


A Collection of Poems

by musicfan87701



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicfan87701/pseuds/musicfan87701
Summary: I'm just using this as a place where I can post my poems and get feedback





	A Collection of Poems

Overwhelmed  
The room is too loud  
Panic rising in my chest  
I succumb

Claustrophobic  
The room is too crowded  
I feel like everything is closing in  
The panic is rising yet again  
And yet again I succumb

Hyperventilating  
My thoughts are racing  
I can’t breathe  
I can’t speak  
I’m drowning  
I’m succumbing 

Overcome  
This is what I want to do  
I want to go in crowded rooms  
I want to go in loud places  
I want to go to concerts  
Twenty One Pilots or Green Day  
I don’t want to panic  
I don’t want to succumb


End file.
